Talk:Full size doll merchandise/@comment-5601173-20130416194608
Summary of new Lalaloopsy lines for Fall 2013, 4/12/2013...this information is VERY VERY VERY subject to change. Any changes we find out, we'll post updates ASAP... (NOTE: Also see this from 4/4/2013 http://www.facebook.com/bratzheaven/posts/411467375615900) 4/12/2013: Added information for new Holiday Collector Doll, Lalaloopsy Littles, Lalaloopsy Littles Silly Hair, Lalaloopsy Littles Interactive Playsets, Mini-Lalaloopsy, Mini-Lalaloopsy Oopsie Treehouse (Amazon also has the listings for the Oopsie Mermaids, but we did not include them in this listing because they're exclusive to Wal-Mart and have already been released); also did some revisions to the listings 4/4/2013: Initial draft http://www.facebook.com/bratzheaven/posts/411467375615900 LALALOOPSY CHARACTERS: Haley Galaxy (035051521778) http://amzn.com/B00C2P701S Mint E Stripes (035051521792) http://amzn.com/B00C2P717G Confetti Carnival (035051521808) http://amzn.com/B00C2P71B2 (New 4/12/2013 - Kat Jungle Roar will be released as a large Lalaloopsy doll, separate from the Lalaloopsy Sisters set that is exclusive to Toys R Us...it is not known if this character is one of the four Mystery Characters listed below) In addition to the above, these four Mystery Lalaloopsy Characters Mystery Character #1 (035051525752) http://amzn.com/B00C2P718U Mystery Character #2 (035051525738) http://amzn.com/B00C2P714O Mystery Character #3 (035051525721) http://amzn.com/B00C2P704K Mystery Character #4 (035051525745) http://amzn.com/B00C2P71AI All right, here's the thing...we know that more of the Mini-Lalaloopsy Fairy Tales characters have been confirmed for release as large dolls. Curls 'N' Locks, we were told by an MGAE rep that would be released as a large doll. The others are Pete R. Canfly, Tuffet Miss Muffet, and Little Bah Peep (though not by an MGAE rep, but someone who used to work for them before she left at the end of Dec. 2012)...the thing is, we don't know which UPC goes with which character. The pairings could be Curls/Pete R., or Tuffet/Curls, or any other combination...it depends how the cases will be sorted. They may even be brand new characters, maybe Prince Handsome or Wacky Hatter, also rumored one of them would be Sugar Fruit Drops...we really don't know, that's why they're MYSTERY CHARACTERS. We did some further digging and...nothing. When we learn more of their identities, we'll post that info for you all... NEW 4/12/2013 - LALALOOPSY HOLIDAY COLLECTOR DOLL 2013 IS...NOT KNOWN RIGHT NOW: http://amzn.com/B00CBTL1ZQ (035051521846) NEW 4/12/2013 - LALALOOPSY LITTLES: Kiwi Tiki Wiki (sister of Mango Tiki Wiki) (035051522270) http://amzn.com/B00CBTL2JQ Twisty Tumbleina (sister of Tippy Tumbleina) (035051522263) http://amzn.com/B00CBTL2JG NEW 4/12/2013 - LALALOOPSY LITTLES SILLY HAIR: (We confirmed these when the first wave came out back in November 2012...we put in a request for MGAE to release them and we got them. Well, two of the four anyways...the other two we requested are Twinkle 'N' Flutters and Trouble Dusty Trails, not sure if those will be released. Red Fiery Flame has also been mentioned as a possible Lalaloopsy Littles Silly Hair) Sprinkle Spice Cookie (035051522195) http://amzn.com/B00CBTL4BC Scribles Splash (035051522201) http://amzn.com/B00CBTL46W NEW 4/12/2013 - LALALOOPSY LITTLES INTERACTIVE PLAYSETS: Lalaloopsy Littles Silly Hair Fashion Doll Playset, Style 1 (035051522225) http://amzn.com/B00CBTL4BW Lalaloopsy Littles Silly Hair Fashion Doll Playset, Style 2 (035051522232) http://amzn.com/B00CBTL3Y0 NEW 4/12/2013 - MINI-LALALOOPSY DOLLS: Baley Sticks 'N' Straws (035051522416) http://amzn.com/B00CBTL2K0 April Sunsplash (035051522461) http://amzn.com/B00CBTL3BI Pickles B.L.T. (035051522447) http://amzn.com/B00CBTL3CC Tinny Ticker (035051522430) http://amzn.com/B00CBTL3F4 Kat Jungle Roar (035051522478) http://amzn.com/B00CBTL3AO Kitty B. Brave (035051522423) http://amzn.com/B00CBTL2KU Dotty Gale Winds (035051522409) http://amzn.com/B00CBTL2L4 Cloud E. Sky (035051522454) http://amzn.com/B00CBTL3AY NEW 4/12/2013 - MINI-LALALOOPSY OOPSIE TREEHOUSE (We're thinking this is a rehash of the Mini-Lalaloopsy Treehouse released during Fall 2011...we're cutting back on getting any Lalaloopsy Oopsies and focusing on the large Lalaloopsy dolls and minis) Lalaloopsy Mini Lala-Oopsies Treehouse (035051525806) http://amzn.com/B00CBTL46M LALALOOPSY LOOPY HAIR YARN DOLLS (These are replacing the Lalaloopsy Silly Hair dolls, MGAE is no longer producing them...the Silly Hair dolls are still available while supplies last) Jewel Sparkles (035051522089) http://amzn.com/B00C2P73TC Mini Jewel Sparkles (035051522157) http://amzn.com/B00C2P72FM Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff (035051522102) http://amzn.com/B00C2P73SS Mini Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff (035051522164) http://amzn.com/B00C2P72HK Peanut Big Top (035051522072) http://amzn.com/B00C2P72IE Mini Peanut Big Top (035051522188) http://amzn.com/B00C2P72JS Spot Splatter Splash (035051522096) http://amzn.com/B00C2P73QK Mini Spot Splatter Splash (035051522171) http://amzn.com/B00C2P72J8 LALALOOPSY WORKSHOP ("CREATE-A-LALALOOPSY") DOLL PLAYSETS (This was obviously "inspired by" the Bratzillaz Switch-A-Witch playsets, which were also "inspired by" the Monster High "Create-A-Monster" playsets) Princess/Clown (035051522577) http://amzn.com/B00C2P74VE Ballerina/Cowgirl (035051522584) http://amzn.com/B00C2P74Y6 Bunny/Nerd (035051522591) http://amzn.com/B00C2P74TQ Genie (035051522645) http://amzn.com/B00C2P74UU Sailor (035051522621) http://amzn.com/B00C2P73RO Fairy (035051522638) http://amzn.com/B00C2P73QA Additional Lalaloopsy products, these will be released: - Lalaloopsy Honey Bear plush pet - Toys R Us Exclusive Lalaloopsy Doll - Target Mini-Lalaloopsy Exclusives for Halloween and Christmas 2013 Any MGAE product store exclusive, the UPC is 03505141XXXX, the "41" is a clue it's exclusive to a particular store. The large version of Snowy Fairest was exclusive to Target in Fall 2012, the UPC was 035051415473 (Target DPCI was 086-02-0944, that DPCI is now no longer valid and we don't have the DPCIs for the other Target Halloween/Christmas 2013 exclusives) Additional Lalaloopsy products, these have or have not been confirmed, these may or may not be released in 2013, possibly 2014 - Lalaloopsy Cozy Coupe - Lalaloopsy Ponies - Lalaloopsy Littles Silly Hair Accessory Packs - Large Lalaloopsy Oopsies (the ones that came with the R/C boat and that 3 Floating Islands playset, we don't remember their names, Princess Treasure or something like that...we admit we own a few of the minis, Littles, large dolls, etc. but we're not really too fond of the Oopsies and looking to cut back on getting any additional ones. If MGAE stops producing the Oopsies because of poor sales, stinky dolls, etc., they got everyone's work cut out for us) So there you go. This info is VERY subject to change. Whatever changes we find out, whatever updates we find out, we'll post them...